


Кукушонок

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mini, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Сейдо и Канаэ приживаются в убежище Аогири.
Relationships: Takizawa Seidou/Kanae von Rosewald
Kudos: 5





	Кукушонок

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан задолго до того, как стало известно, что Канаэ - девушка, посему здесь он ещё мальчик. По факту это просто фантазия на тему, как они с Сейдо могли бы контактировать, когда Это пленила и изувечила Канаэ.

Запах меняется.  
Убежище Аогири монотонно гудит – вечно неспящее, вечно готовое сорваться с места, как пчелиный рой, учуявший далёкий запах пожара.  
Королева идёт. Королева принесла что-то интересное. Королева довольна. Королева, Королева…  
Кусочки штукатурки налипают на ладони и выбеляют крошевом пальцы. Сейдо касается языком припорошенной кожи, и на языке остаётся пыльное и сухое. Почти во всех комнатах убежища, даже там, куда приносят корм, стойко поселился запах обвалившихся бетонных блоков. На карте сухого пыльного запаха особенно ярки очажки аромата, исходящие от живых существ, – словно набухающие капли крови на ранке.  
Королева задерживается в соседней комнате, а затем проходит мимо Сейдо, утонувшего в собственных тряпках. За ней королевской мантией тянется кисловатый кровавый шлейф – запах насилия и исподволь подкрадывающегося сумасшествия. Сейдо не понаслышке знает о нём, потому что он уже давно и прочно пропитался им до кончиков встопорщенных жёстких волос.  
Из комнаты, которую Королева оставила за спиной, тянет необычной гнильцой. Так пахнет от Норо – страшного Норо, к которому Сейдо, ведомый вбитыми в подкорку чужеродными инстинктами, старается не подходить. От Норо пахнет полным отсутствием воли и разума, и Сейдо боится этим заразиться.  
Двери в убежище не запирают: отсюда не уходят по своему желанию.  
Маленькие следы Королевы, словно следы воробьиных лапок на снегу, верёвочкой тянутся к бесформенной куче на полу. Сейдо втягивает в себя духоту помещения, едва заметную вибрацию пола, словно в подвалах работает какая-то огромная машина, сладковатую вонь гнили и неожиданно резонирующий с ними и почти выветрившийся запах одеколона. Мужчина… мальчик.  
Сейдо любопытно.  
Он переворачивает нового соседа на спину и, нахохлившись, рассматривает его. Совсем ещё юный, бледно-серый, как известь, как волосы Сейдо. Маленький гуль, но не такой, как он, не склеенный. Лицо сердечком, наверное, было когда-то очень красивым. Оно и сейчас извращённо-прекрасно - чувствуются искусные пальчики Королевы. Сейдо сам до сих пор ощущает их на своём горле.  
Сейдо проводит пальцем-когтем по задеревеневшим от крови нитям. От воспалившихся губ пахнет болезнью – плоть вокруг отверстий в коже уже начинает подгнивать, будучи не в состоянии восстановиться. Сейдо слизывает этот запах вместе со слюной, заразой и чешуйками шелушащейся кожи. Запоминает. Кладёт длиннопалую руку на грудь гуля. Сердце тикает с неровными интервалами под ладонью, словно часы с садящимися батарейками. Под фиолетовой рубашкой расползается колючий жар – у него сильная лихорадка.  
Сейдо неторопливо лижет широкую улыбку, когда гуль открывает глаза. Сразу широко, а так делать не следует – нити вдавливаются в глазное яблоко, крест-накрест пересекая сиреневую радужку, как стрелки пересекают циферблат. Гуль глухо всхлипывает в рот Сейдо, и на его губах лопается кровавый пузырь. Во второй раз он открывает глаза осторожнее, и во влажной плёнке слёз Сейдо с неожиданной чёткостью видит своё отражение: вымазанный в извести комок перьев, нелепый, лупоглазый и скрюченный, привыкший прижиматься к земле и сливаться со стенами.

Глаза маленького гуля всегда мутные от слёз: как он ни старается, нити касаются чувствительной слизистой. Губы распухшие и багровые, и Сейдо слизывает с них боль, как может. Маленькому гулю снятся кошмары: ночами от него разит ужасом, затапливая гудящие пчёлами коридоры. Маленького гуля зовут Канаэ.  
Сейдо вьёт гнездо.  
Он таскает всяческий мусор в углубление, вырытое в полу. Потрошит найденный на нижних уровнях и забытый кем-то матрац. В гнездовище пахнет поролоном и перьями. В гнездовище почти не слышно гудения пчёл, только сердце Канаэ иногда тикает особенно громко.  
У Канаэ не проходит лихорадка. Сейдо греет его, как умеет – собой. Раздев Канаэ догола, он заворачивает его в своё многослойное тряпьё и обхватывает под ним его трясущееся тело. От него пахнет одновременно жаром и холодом. Сейдо смотрит в зашитые глаза и трогает странную бугристую рану между его лопатками. Она мерзко влажная, постоянно открытая, и после прикосновений ладони Сейдо из белых становятся чёрно-багровыми. Канаэ не препятствует ему, только сильно напрягается, а потом Сейдо чувствует на своём затёкшем плече шлепки горячих капель. Чёрно-багровое Сейдо затем вытирает об свою же одежду, и она вся заполняется едва слышным шорохом шестерёнок.  
Королева не кормит Канаэ, поэтому его кормит Сейдо. Сейдо не пускают охотиться, поэтому он кормит Канаэ собой. Не бог весть какая помощь, но лучше, чем выедать куски из самого себя. Первый раз выколоть себе глаз – сложно. Когда Королева играла с ним, её никогда не интересовали его глаза. Теперь уже легче. Канаэ ёрзает на нём, слепо тычась изъязвленными губами в щёку, вымазываясь в крови. Иногда Сейдо приоткрывает левый глаз и видит багровую полоску между полуприкрытыми веками Канаэ, с ярким зёрнышком зрачка. Пахнет мутным желанием, похожим на ряску на поверхности пруда. Канаэ свистяще выдыхает сквозь зашитое и сползает под тряпьё к нему на грудь, шепча какие-то невнятные благодарности на смутно знакомом, но не вспоминающемся языке. Сейдо греет ледяные руки на сумасшедше горячих боках Канаэ, пальцами пересчитывает выпирающие рёбра. Сжимает ломкий остов, словно пытаясь проникнуть под кожу и вытравить это безумное, выводящее из себя тиканье. Пальцы привычно нашаривают рану на спине. Кажется, она ничуть не уменьшилась, а только стала больше. Изнутри лезет какой-то нарост, похожий на обломок кости, с острым, режущим концом. Канаэ влажно дышит ему в шею, и его щёки мокрые от крови и слёз. Сейдо с силой давит на кровоточащие края и ждёт, пока в теле Канаэ не утихнут последние отголоски судорог, а сам Канаэ не насытится бесконечным повторением его имени. Под рваной тканью душно и липко. Гнездовище пахнет потом, усталостью и сытостью. Канаэ скулит.  
Сейдо приятно осознавать, что он скулит не от боли.  
Сейдо распушает пёрышки и обволакивает Канаэ мягким сном и запахом совиного пуха.

Открыв глаза, Сейдо видит над собой хитрый прищур Королевы. В гнезде больше нет никого, но Сейдо достаточно и этого – Королевы, распространяющей вокруг себя запах насилия, всегда слишком много. Она вытряхивает из ткани сонного Канаэ и чуть морщит носик, хихикнув. Сейдо не находит в себе духа спросить, вернётся ли он. Его Королева – диковинная кукушка, подкидывающая яйцо в чужое гнездо, а потом приходящая за подросшим птенцом.  
Канаэ возвращается, и Сейдо оглушает перестук часового механизма. Его приносит на руках Норо, и Сейдо скрючивается в углу гнездовища, в ужасе от того, что уже почти не может различить их по запаху. Спустя какое-то время он набирается смелости и подползает к Канаэ, останавливаясь на каждом «тик-так».  
Лица у Канаэ нет. Есть непрозрачная крышка часов, чуть заглушающих перестук механизма. На Сейдо пялятся гроздья глаз, смотрящих в разные стороны и одновременно в никуда. Огромный распяленный оскал на половину лица. Сейдо не может этого видеть, но понимает, что Канаэ «смотрит» на него, и рот наполняется кислым вкусом страха. Канаэ тянет к нему руки и глухо воет. Тик-так – трясутся руки. Тик-так – дрожит тело. Тик-так – шумит кровь в ушах.  
И Сейдо приветственно распахивает крылья, раскрывая для объятий птичью грудку.  
Они пытаются потом снять эту маску, которая пугает Канаэ не меньше, чем Сейдо. Сейдо подцепляет краешки гладкого овала, осторожно тянет на себя и слышит приглушённый преградой хрип Канаэ. На мгновение Сейдо захлёстывает чужой болью, но он продолжает упрямо тянуть. Хрип переходит в задушенный крик, когда из-под маски сгустками начинает прорываться кровь – порченая, отсчитывающая время кровь. Она хлещет на руки Сейдо, и тот чувствует себя так, словно засунул их по локоть в кипящую воду. Пахнет горелым пером и обгоревшим мясом. На долю секунды Сейдо видит ошмётки кожи, соединяющие лицо Канаэ с изнанкой маски, похожие на белых червей-симбионтов. Маска снова плотно прилегает к лицу, а тиканье в ушах заглушают только глухие всхлипы Канаэ. Гнездо постепенно погружается в тишину. Сейдо, сдерживая приступы страха, касается губами шершавой поверхности – глаз-виноградин и раззявленной зубастой пасти. Он надеется глупой надеждой, что Канаэ, кроха-птенец, может почувствовать эти прикосновения.  
Над гнездовищем смыкается вязкая темнота.

Королева забирает Канаэ.  
Сейдо ждёт. Сейдо сходит с ума от ожидания, кружа по гнезду и раскидывая в стороны мусор – куски поролона, куски штукатурки. Сейдо вслушивается в гудение улья, пытаясь выхватить из однообразного звука резкое, страшное, но знакомое перестукивание двигающихся стрелок. Звук убегающего времени утянул за собой само время – день тянется бесконечно долго, бесконечно долго вечер скрадывает очертания предметов. Сейдо спит, зарывшись в чёрную хламиду, укутавшись в кусок ночи.  
Королева вернулась! Королева вернулась! Сейдо слушает громкое, чужое «тик-так» Норо. Время повернулось вспять, и гудение улья снова становится не нарушаемым и беспрерывным.  
Он смотрит на сиротливое гнездо и отчаянно хочет заполнить пустоту под своими ободранными совиными крыльями.


End file.
